The Voices: A Thicker Than Water Part II Companion Piece
by Sara K M
Summary: Focuses on supporting characters of Thicker Than Water Part II and how they feel/think about various members of the Charming family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Voices of the Supporting Characters: **

**A Thicker Than Water Part II Companion Piece**

**Disclaimers: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time. **_**Also this story is a spin – off to the original "Thicker Than Water" which was written by La Lisboa.**

**Author's note: Okay, these are just drabbles of some of the supporting characters in my story "Thicker Than Water Part II." They focus on how these characters think/feel about various members of the Charming family. I recommend you read the story "Thicker Than Water Part II" before reading this, or you won't have any idea who these people are and what the context is. (And as far as "Thicker Than Water Part II", I still recommend you read the original "Thicker Than Water" before reading mine. The original is, again, written by La Lisboa.)**

One: Officer Sam Collins

(Takes Place right after Emma tells him she might know someone

who can work at his brother's dairy farm)

Sam Collins still couldn't believe what his co – worker was telling him. _She knew someone who could work on Bill's dairy farm? For real?_ As he drove, trying to find a place where they could really talk, he thought about what that might mean.

All Sam had heard for the past two weeks from his brother was how much he needed to find a hired hand. The guy Bill had hired most recently spent about a week on the farm before deciding he'd had enough of cleaning up…cow waste for a lifetime (the guy actually had a much more colorful way of saying that.) The guy before that worked there for a little bit longer. About a month. But then he had found a better job. Sam had to admit, Bill had pretty poor luck with finding help that stayed. No wonder he didn't want to advertise. Still, Sam hadn't understood how Bill could find anyone without advertising _at all_. The way he was doing it now, no one even knew there was a job open on the dairy farm.

Or maybe he didn't need to advertise? Sam certainly hoped the person Officer Swan had in mind would work. Sam would love to talk to Bill about _something else_ besides finding help on the dairy farm for a change. Like baseball, for example. Before Bill's problem with his workforce, Sam and Bill were able to talk about baseball plenty of times.

At least he had been able to talk to Officer Swan about baseball for a while. Sam had been hoping she might be interested in joining their team; they could always use new players. But she hadn't seemed interested. It was no matter, though. He was still able to explain to her about the team as they worked.

Sam loved having someone to talk to during work hours this week. (Besides his once or twice a week calls from Bill about not finding anyone to work for him, that is.) It made the patrols less dull. He talked to Officer Swan about anything and everything. Baseball, of course. (Which included his team, professional baseball, and leagues he had belonged to as a boy.) He also told her about his mother, about what he did in college, and what he watched on TV (besides baseball).

Sam had actually been a little concerned that Officer Swan didn't like him. After all, she never volunteered any information about herself, what she liked to do for fun, her childhood, or anything else. But now she had told him she knew someone who might work for Bill! Maybe this was the beginning of a better working relationship? After all, if she really did know someone, she will have solved Bill and Sam's biggest problem all at once. That had to count for something, right? Sam liked to be friends with all his co – workers, and Officer Swan was no exception, even if she was a girl. Besides, if she talked to him as well from now on, it will make their job even less dull.

He finally pulled into the elementary schools' parking lot. The lot was almost empty, because school hadn't started yet. "Okay," he said to Officer Swan. "Start talking. You seriously know someone who would be interested? And would be available from sunup to sundown?" Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

**The rest of the story picks up in the rest of chapter ten, when Emma explains about David. I will be doing several more of these "voices" as the story goes along. I have definite plans for a few characters. (One which you haven't met yet.) Some that you have met include Miss Jordan (the social worker) and possibly Red's boss. If you have any other supporting characters that you would like to see featured in this series, please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Miss Jordan (the social worker)

**Disclaimers: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**. Also, this story is a spin – off from the original "Thicker Than Water" written by La Lisboa.**

**So I promised I'd be back with more of these "voices," so here is another one. This one is about one of the antagonists for this story. I hope this puts her in a more positive light. (I love how the show makes all of the villains human, so I want to do that for mine, too. Of course, mine is in the "real" real world, so it's easier, I think, but still.)**

**Once again, this is a companion piece for "Thicker Than Water Part II." Please read that first, or you won't know who any of these characters are. I also recommend you read the original "Thicker Than Water" before any of my sequels.**

(This takes place during the Charming family outing at the park)

Amanda Jordan didn't know what to make of the family she was watching. They were very loving, and seemed to really care about the boy she was in charge of. It was quite a change from a lot of her charge's biological families, who seemed more interested in drugs and alcohol than in their children. For that reason, Amanda was tempted to support them in the custody hearing. Her bosses liked to keep biological families together whenever possible, anyway.

At the same time, Amanda hadn't forgotten the boy's biological mother had given her baby up in a _closed adoption_. The boy had been raised by another woman. Technically, this boy's biological family _wasn't _his family. It was too bad the boy's mother didn't have any other family. She would've simply given the boy to his mother's relatives and everything would've been fine. Instead, the boy was in a foster home.

Amanda knew the foster home she'd placed Henry in was a good one. The Collards' were good foster parents and the Henry had other boys to play with there. But she knew Henry still didn't feel at home there. Most kids didn't, unfortunately. They knew the foster home wasn't' _their_ house or _their _family, no matter how welcome everyone else tried to be.

She watched as Henry as he marched off and his future biological uncle followed him. Henry was obviously angry at Amanda. She was used to the kids in her charge being angry at her. No kid liked to be taken away from their home; no matter how much safer and better it was for them. Henry was no exception, obviously. Still…most of the kids accepted her by now, even if they weren't friendly with her. Henry still didn't. She wished he would realize Amanda was trying to look out for him. Henry was certainly an unusual child. What was it that he had said to her when they first met? "We're going to fight you by your rules?" What did he mean by that? Amanda had never met a child who would say things like that before.

Would it be best for Henry to be with people who understood him? He definitely seemed more comfortable with his biological family. Amanda watched as Henry and his future biological uncle came back her way, pretending to sword fight. Besides, the family _was_ doing some of the things she had asked them to do. The biological mother, Emma Swan, had a job at the Hampden Police Department. It even came with a health insurance plan for Henry, if he was in Emma Swan's care. The others also had jobs.

Still, these people hadn't actually _raised_ Henry. Could they really understand him as much as they appeared to? Besides, Amanda was still frustrated with Miss Swan. It had been about a month and she _still hadn't_ taken care of the blood test Amanda had told her to take. Was this woman a procrastinator? Did Miss Swan like to blame others for her problems? (Amanda noticed Miss Swan always had a reason why the blood test wasn't done.) Could she really entrust a special boy like Henry to a woman who didn't understand priorities like that? How did Miss Swan expect the judge to respond when she went to court and the blood test _still _wasn't done?

Amanda had never felt more confused about a child's case before in her life.

**Does that give you a better picture of the social worker? I wanted show she really is looking out for Henry's best interest, she just doesn't know what that is. (And she's really naïve about what's going on at the Collard's. But then, so are the Charming's in some ways.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tina

**Disclaimers: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**. Also, this is a spin – off from La Lisboa's original "Thicker Than Water."**

**Here's another "Voice." This time we'll here from Tina, the teenager with a crush on David. Instead of taking place during the scene in chapter twelve, like these drabbles usually are, I'm setting this one on the day Tina meets David. Sorry if that's a little confusing, but I didn't want to get in Tina's head until **_**after**_** chapter twelve. Just in case some of you didn't realize Tina had a crush on David in chapter eleven. **

Tina was all ready to return to her Mom's on Monday morning. She loved her Dad, she really did, but she preferred not to stay too long at the dairy farm. It stank! Tina couldn't wait to go back to her mom's potpourri – smelling apartment in Bangor. "Well, Dad I'm leaving," she called as she came down the front steps. Her stepmother would be out in a moment, Tina knew. The woman had agreed to drive Tina back to her mom's.

"Okay, Tina," replied her dad as he looked up from packaging the milk they'd already collected. Before Tina could get into her stepmom's car, her dad called back to her, though. "Wait. Why don't you meet our new hired hand? David! Come over here." Tina shrugged and walked over. Then her eyes set on an incredibly handsome stranger. He was tall, with light brown hair that turned blond in just the right light. He had the most incredible clear blue eyes. The muscles rippled in his arms. "David, this is my daughter, Tina. She lives with her mother during the week and visits me on the weekends. I just thought you two should be acquainted."

David shrugged his shoulders. As he did so the muscles in his arms moved even more. Yum. "It's a pleasure to meet you, David. I hope you're going to be a big help to my father," she said as her smile grew. She really hoped this guy would stick around. Tina knew her dad had trouble in the past keeping hired hands. Not that Tina could blame them, usually. Who wanted to be around that awful smell all day? But this guy…she'd really like to see more of him.

"Of course," David replied. "I love this job. Working outdoors, with the animals,…this is exactly where I want to be." Wow. This guy was even better – looking when he smiled. And his voice! It was perfect. Tina would love to spend more time with David, even if she had to endure the smell of the cows. But her stepmother was waiting for her in the car.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tina had spent the rest of Monday thinking about David. He had to be the most gorgeous guy she'd ever laid eyes on. She didn't care that he was at least fifteen years older than her; he was perfect. By Tuesday, she'd thought of a way to see him all the time. She could ask her father if she could help on the dairy farm for a few hours every day! Tina chuckled to herself. Wasn't it just yesterday morning that she couldn't wait to leave that place? Well, that was before her eyes saw that hunk of beef her father hired. Things had changed.

Tuesday afternoon, Tina went back to the dairy farm to talk to her dad. Unfortunately, her dad didn't seem to be cooperating. _"_Well, Dad I just though you could use a little more help for a few hours! C'mon Dad, you're always asking me to help more with the farm! And this is a great way to spend more time together!" She figured her father would be able to argue against those reasons.

But in the end, it was David that helped Tina with her request. David claimed that he thought it was great Tina wanted to spend time with her father. But Tina thought maybe he actually wanted to get to know her better. After all, it was David and Tina that would be working together, mostly, right? The more Tina got to know David, the more she understood he wasn't just gorgeous, he was incredibly nice to her father and to her. Was that because David liked Tina, too? Tina hoped so.

There was one thing Tina did know, and that was that was that she was in love with David. She was determined to win his heart.

**Well, what did you think of that? I couldn't wait to write this chapter; I think it's so funny. Actually, getting to Tina's head was what gave me the idea for this series in the first place. But I had to wait until chapter twelve to write it, like I explained above.**

**I'd like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy for the review of the first chapter, by the way. I'm glad you liked the pacing.**

**I would love to have more reviews of this series. I know it's not as popular as "Thicker Than Water Part II" because it doesn't really focus on the Charming's, exactly. But I know the series _does_ get some traffic, so I'd love some reviews from my readers on this. What did you like? What did you not like?**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wendy

Chapter Four: Wendy

**Disclaimers: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**. Also, this is a spin – off from La Lisboa's original "Thicker than Water."**

**I'd like to say "Happy Mother's Day" to all the mother's out there that are reading this. (Or even if you've ever acted like a mother to someone.)**

**This is another "voice." This time, we'll here from Wendy, the college student who works at the hospital with Snow. This story takes place in several different chapters, ending in chapter thirteen.**

The first scene takes place a few days after Snow's

conversation with Cindy and Wendy about marrying David in chapter nine

Mary Margaret had already left for the bus stop, and Wendy was continuing to the parking lot with Cindy. "So, I was thinking, maybe we'd get a wedding present for Mary Margaret," Wendy commented, looking at her friend to see what she thought.

Cindy shrugged. "Maybe. It would be fun to give her a gift. But didn't she say it wouldn't be a big wedding? What if she doesn't want anything?"

Wendy nodded. She'd thought of that. "Yeah, but I think we should still get her something, anyway. A wedding should be celebrated! I know she's not having a big wedding, but that doesn't mean we can't get her a little something to show how happy we are for her. She's our friend, right?"

Cindy nodded.

"So you give presents to friends on special occasions! I mean, like you did for my birthday last month."

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, okay. We can pick something out next week."

The second scene takes place during the week of

"chapter eleven" although Wendy and Cindy were not in that chapter.

Cindy and Wendy arrived about fifteen minutes earlier than Mary Margaret would so they could discuss their options for presents in the break room. "I was thinking about a paperweight," Cindy commented. "That would be something nice, but it wouldn't be too expensive."

Wendy nodded. "That's a possibility. Although, I was thinking about something a little more…useful. Like maybe a crock – pot?"

"Does Mary Margaret cook, though? How do you know she'd use it?" Cindy asked.

"Good point. Maybe we should get her something she could use with her new husband…Like a bed for example?" Wendy commented, her eyes lighting up. Now _that _was a wedding present.

Cindy nodded excitedly as well. "Great idea. A bit expensive though, isn't it?"

Wendy shrugged. "We can look for used beds in good condition. They still have a buy – swap and – sell for this area. And sometimes people sell things like that at the university. I'll look when I'm there tonight."

Cindy nodded.

Then they heard footsteps in the background. Was it Mary Margaret? Just to be on the safe side, Wendy switched the topic. "So I heard Timmy made a new friend in kindergarten?" she asked Cindy, loudly.

"Oh, yes" Cindy replied as Mary Margaret opened the door and smiled at them. "His name is Harry."

Takes place in chapter thirteen, on Monday of that week

Wendy had looked all week for a bed for sale at the university for Mary Margaret. So far, they hadn't come up with anything. But she and Cindy were determined to get her a bed as a wedding present. Especially after they'd seen what Mary Margaret and…what was his name? David were using as a bed right now. An air mattress! Seriously, the woman needed a nice big bed with plenty of springs. Especially with a man like David.

Wendy came to the employee room ten minutes early again. "So do you have the buy – swap – sell book?"

Cindy was already sitting down with the book opened up. "Of course. Let's take a look," she replied.

Unfortunately, there were no beds for sale there, either.

Wendy sighed. "What do we do?" They heard footsteps. "About all the extra work their making us do with Marianne out sick!" she finished, changing the subject again, as Wendy was pretty sure the footsteps was Mary Margaret.

Takes place Tuesday night

Wendy looked at the ads at the university again. There _had _to be a way they could get Mary Margaret a bed for her wedding. She was almost tempted to try the mall, but she knew they'd be far too expensive for two women who worked part – time, one raising a son and the other attending school. Even Wal – Mart would be too much. Still…

Then she noticed an ad for a couch. It was only $50. That was within the price range that she and Cindy had decided on. It was a small couch, according to the ad, so Mary Margaret and her new husband wouldn't be able to _stretch out on it_, so to speak. But it would be pretty nice for cuddling, Wendy supposed. And Wendy remembered when they helped Mary Margaret move last weekend. She didn't have a couch. Maybe this could be their gift. It was certainly better than their other options.

Wendy pulled out her cell – phone to call Cindy if she would agree. If she did, Cindy could give her the money in the next two days, and they could deliver it to Mary Margaret's with her father's truck


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Joan Richardson

**Disclaimers: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time.**_** Also this is a spin – off the original "Thicker than Water" written by La Lisboa.**

**You probably thought I was finished with this series, because it's been a few weeks since I updated it. I admit, I haven't really been motivated to write this series for a little while. I couldn't think of any OC in the "Thicker than Water Part II" chapters that I wanted to write about. But now I have someone from chapter sixteen I'd really like to focus on, so…here you go!**

**This chapter is about Joan Richardson, the owner of the dog Red bumped into. It focuses on their meeting.**

Joan Richardson smiled as she walked Shaggy down the street. It was a nice day for the two of them to walk around town. Even better, they hadn't encountered any children yet. Children had a hard time understanding that Shaggy wasn't very friendly. They wanted to run over and pet him. Often they would do so before Joan could explain why it was a bad idea. Then Shaggy would growl l at them, showing his teeth and scaring the children. Fortunately, he hadn't bitten any of the children yet. But Joan figured it would only be a matter of time.

All the same, Joan loved her dog. He was her constant companion for the past three years. And Shaggy was actually really sweet with her. He just didn't trust strangers. And that lack of trust usually showed by being aggressive and sometimes violent with them.

Suddenly a tall woman with dark hair almost ran right into Shaggy. Joan could have slapped herself across the face. She had been so busy daydreaming about her dog; she had forgotten to watch for strangers! She sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. Joan _really_ hoped Shaggy didn't bite the woman.

"I'm sorry!" the woman exclaimed. "Is your dog okay?" Joan nodded, wishing the woman would leave quickly. She knelt in front of Shaggy, and he began to growl at her. Joan watched their interaction nervously. "I'm so sorry," the woman told Shaggy again. He continued to growl. (No surprise there.)

Joan had to warn this woman about Shaggy before things got worse. "He's okay, but I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's not very friendly to strangers. He might even bite you," she told the other woman. She needed to get Shaggy away from this other woman. Quickly. "Come on, Shaggy. Let's go now," Joan told her dog firmly, tugging at his leash.

Unfortunately, the other woman didn't seem to understand the danger, as she continued to stare at Shaggy. Then she even tried to scratch Shaggy's head. Joan cringed, picturing Shaggy's teeth clamping on the woman's fingers. She and Shaggy needed to leave. Now. "Careful", Joan told the other woman. "Come on, Shaggy."

But then Joan watched as something she never believed possible occurred. Shaggy began licking the woman's hand. He seemed…happy to be interacting with this woman! "I…just…don't believe it. He's never let anyone but me get that close to him. And he's never seen you before! If you were anyone else, he would've bitten you by now, maybe even more than once. You must have a special way with animals." That had to be it. Joan had heard of some people who really had a gift for interacting with animals. Still…she never thought that gift could apply to _Shaggy_.

Joan shook her head in disbelief again. Suddenly she thought of something. How long had it been since she had visited her sister? At least three years ago, probably. Since she had gotten Shaggy. Camellia Constantly asked her when she would be able to come down. If this woman really could interact with Shaggy like this…maybe she could take care of Shaggy and Joan could finally see her sister. Of course, Joan would need to get to know the woman better…but it could work out. "Listen my name is Joan Richardson. You may think this is a little forward, but my sister has been after me to visit her for over a year now. She lives in New Hampshire, you see. I'd love to go, but I can't leave my dog. He needs to be walked, and brushed, and fed daily. I can't take him with me, because my sister doesn't like him. I can't even put Shaggy in a kennel, because like I said, he doesn't like strangers and has been known to bite them. But…you seem to get along well with Shaggy, and he _likes_ you. If I can plan a trip to see my sister next month sometime, would you take care of Shaggy?"

The woman shrugged. ""I probably could. The only thing is, I don't know if I could have a dog in my apartment."

Joan shook her head. "You'd have to stay at my apartment. I'd probably have to have you over for dinner a few times, or something, so I could get to know first. But if it works out, I'd pay you a fee we'd agree on to watch my dog for two weeks."

The woman nodded eagerly. "That sounds great. My name is Ruby Lucas, by the way. The only thing is…it might be better for me if we did lunch. I work most evenings. Here's my number," she handed Joan a piece of paper with the number to her cell phone.

Joan nodded. This was wonderful! "Lunch would be fine. Thank you. Here's my number," she added, handing Ruby a piece of paper as well. "So I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," Ruby replied smiling. She seemed so friendly. This would probably work out great. "And I'll see you soon, too," Ruby added, petting Shaggy. He licked her hand again. Joan shook head as he did so. She still couldn't believe how well Shaggy was behaving with Ruby. In fact he was acting…happy to be with her. It was beyond anything Joan could dream.


End file.
